


Unexpected

by bellamywrites



Category: Demigods (Roleplaying Game), Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Norse Mythology - Neil Gaiman, Norse Religion & Lore, Percy Jackson RPG, The Demigod Diaries - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Cute Kids, Demigods, Didyouthingkpercyandannabethfallingintotartarushurt thinkagain, Difficult Decisions, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Old Married Couple, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, Unplanned Pregnancy, camp avalon oc, celtic demigod, my comfort characters, my comfort characters but give them PAIN, norse demigod, ohnoohnoohnonononono
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamywrites/pseuds/bellamywrites
Summary: Sage and Faolan had been through Ragnarok and back (no literally-it was a shit show). They've been together, broken up, fought with and against each other, and eventually found their way back to each other. Now married for three years, they were happy. Until the unexpected happens.Sage Hansen is my own Norse Demigod OC, a daughter of Sif, and a character developed for the now retired Camp Avalon Discord Server, a Camp Half Blood inspired RPG for Norse and Celtic Demigods. I have explicit permission from the creator of Faolan and Mills to use them in this story. This takes place about 7 years after the canon events of the server. All credits to the server and the camp itself go to Laney and Salem/Ko (many thanks to these lovely humans for all the love they put into the server)
Relationships: Faolan/Sage, Original Demigod Character(s)/Original Demigod Character(s) (Percy Jackson), demigod original characters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a fever dream and I just HAD TO WRITE IT DOWN for people to read.  
> There is some angst/hurt but also comfort  
> because these are my comfort characters and it pains me to write them in pain.  
> this did in fact make me cry when i wrote it oh well.

8 weeks.

8 fucking weeks.

Sage checked the app on her phone again and again, refreshing it obsessively as she paced in the small apartment bathroom. She could hear her husband starting to get out of bed, groaning and muttering in Gaelic trying to get their not so little cat out of the way of his staff. With shaking hands, she puts her phone in the pocket of her sweatpants and looks up into the mirror. Her eyes were unavoidably red and puffy from silently crying and panicking, her brown hair a mess atop her head in a messy bun. Her frame was thin-thinner than she was ever used to. She wanted to eat, but she couldn’t hold anything down, surviving mostly on quick berries she could make from one of the many plants populating the apartment. Her shoulders slumped forward, her hands gripping the edge of the sink until her knuckles slowly turned white. Her breath was still ragged as she jumped when he knocked on the door.

“In a minute darling,” she called back in an uneven voice, wiping the last speckles of tears from her eyes and putting on a weak smile before opening the door, keeping her gaze lowered in the hopes of not calling attention to her distressed state.

“I’m sorry _m’eudiall_ , I didn’t see you in bed and- Sage?” the deep, still groggy voice of Faolan quickly became more alert, forcing Sage to look up to see the concern written across his face in a furrowed brow, slight frown, and cocked head. His free hand reached out to cup her cheek gently, eliciting a slight wince from Sage at the initial contact before giving into the sweet and simple gesture. “Was it the nightmares again?”

Sage had fabricated these elaborate nightmares involving her abusive grandmother two weeks ago to make up for the times she’d woken up feeling sick and in a panic. It wasn’t impossible to believe; she had always been plagued by her, and even now she still had moments in the apartment where she felt frozen in fear that her grandmother would round the corner in the middle of a rampage all over again. In the three years they’ve been married they’ve split their time between Sage’s apartment in New Hampshire and a small bungalow in Scotland near Faolan’s brothers, and no amount of therapy has been able to quell the trauma.

“Yeah...I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” he said quietly, pulling her into a hug. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and sighed, her worries ready to slip off the tip of her tongue, but no. Not yet. Not until she was sure. “How about I go to the bakery and get us some sweets for breakfast? You can shower and let your mind rest a bit.”

“I can go-“

“Absolutely not. You’re staying here.”

“Faolan, your leg was acting up all day yesterday I-.“

“And it’s not acting up anymore. _M’eudiall_ , you deserve to rest,” she felt him kiss her temple and rub her back soothingly, and she melted slightly, nodding her agreement. “Good. I’ll be back soon okay?”

She let him go and nodded when another idea popped into her head. “Could you go to the farmer’s market too? Aurora’s in town and her booth should be set up with flowers-“

“I’ll go see her for the both of us.” He smiled and nodded, kissing her forehead and going to change out of his pajamas.

She sighed and grabbed a cardigan to wrap around herself as she stepped out of their bedroom and into the main space of the apartment. It no longer looked like her childhood home, the walls painted a light grey, the furniture dark but inviting. It was a strange mix, a perfectly imperfect balance of life and death, much like the couple who occupied the space. Lots of Faolan’s old decor from his cabin found a home along the shelves and tables, and Sage’s plants and blankets from her old room dotted the space to make the dark seeming abode feel more homey.

She made her way to the kitchen, obviously designated her space with the lighter cabinets and back splashes, and began to brew some tea for them, one in a mug and one in a thermos for Faolan to take with him. The tips of her fingers beat against the marble countertop as her mind raced. She didn’t notice Faolan taking the kettle and pouring out his own tea with a concerned look on his face. “Sorry- my mind is just all over the place,” she reasoned with him quietly, slightly embarrassed and kissing his cheek. “Thank you my love.”

He paused to search her face one more time. Some days she cursed how perceptive he had become with picking up on her thoughts. She didn’t want to worry him if there was nothing she knew for sure. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?”

She nodded and kisses him, her hand on his chest and feeling his arm snaking around her waist protectively. “I’ll be okay. Now go, I’m hungry and a chocolate croissant sounds amazing right now.”

This made him laugh, relenting to believing her and stepping away with the thermos. “I love you.” He called over his shoulder as he opened the door and stepped out.

“I love you too.” She called back, and once she heard the door close and the lock click into place, she set down her mug and pulled out her phone, clicking on the speed dial number and pacing in the middle of the kitchen. “Pick up pick up pick up-“

“Grape girl. It’s 9 am this better be good.”

She sighed in relief when she heard the groggy and slightly irritated voice of Mills. “Oh thank god-“ she muttered, tears immediately springing to her eyes and her voice shaking. “Mills how soon can you get out of bed?”

She heard the rustling of Mills falling off the bed and popping up again. “What happened and do I need to kill Fa?”

“No no, no killing but um...I need you to do something for me.”

“Sure, what is it and how soon?”

God she was so terrified. She’d have to actually say this, put it out there for someone else to hear. Could she do it? Could she make her fears real? She just wanted to crawl back into bed and forget this, but she couldn’t. It wasn’t something that would go away by ignoring it no matter how much she may want it to.

“Sage?” Mills’s concerned voice popped into her ear again, hearing rustles and bumps as she changed.

“I...I need you to… can you go to the store?”

“Uh, sure yeah but what-“

“The drug store. I need...I…”

“Sage you’re really freaking me out what’s going on?”

“...I need a pregnancy test.”

The silence that pierced the orig the phone deafened her as she bit her nails waiting for Mills’s reaction, for yelling and screaming and question, but they didn’t come. “Mills?”

“...I’ll be there in ten. Open a window for me.” Her voice was surprisingly even and calm as the call ended, and Sage stared at her phone in shock before setting it down and running to the living room window to open it up. The warm summer air drifted in, attempting to breath new life into the space, but no amount of positive energy would change the fact that Sage Hansen, daughter of Sif, could be pregnant.

Ten minutes later a small hawk holding a plastic bag flew in, shape shifting in mid air to the short red haired Mills, her face a mix of worry and confusion. “For the record, I could have gone my entire life without the knowledge my two best friends were fucking.”

Sage nearly spat out the last of her tea with that statement, laughing nervously as she set the mug down and went to her best friend, tears springing up to her eyes. “I’m sorry Mills I just...I didn’t know what to do or who to call-“

“Hey, it’s okay Sage” Mills said, reaching out her hand to Sage, giving her a reassuring squeeze. “I got three you know, just to make sure. Go to the bathroom and I’ll wait out here for you okay?”

Sage took the bag of tests from her carefully, her hands shaking. “Thank you” She says quietly then makes her way to the bathroom.

* * *

After doing the three tests, Sage returned to the living room where Mills sat drinking a can of Monster staring off into space. When she heard her, Mills jumped and turned to look at her, her eyes looking her over carefully. “How long until-“

“Five minutes” Sage replied, sitting down on the sofa and immediately drawing her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. She wished she could shrink even smaller, disappearing from view entirely, but that just wasn’t the case. She could feel Mills’s eyes on her, rolling her eyes. “If you’re going to ask questions you might as well get them out of the way”

“Right...how long have you thought you were…?”

“A couple of weeks now. I’m always late so I didn’t think much of it until I started getting sick.”

“ _Weeks?_ Sage what the hell why didn’t you tell Fa?” Mills almost smacked her arm but Sage stopped her and glared.

“What am I supposed to say? We agreed on not having kids and now _‘Surprise!’_ ”

“How did you think he’d react?”

“...He’d be pissed. And mad. And-“

“You’re kidding right?” Mills gave her a look. “Yeah it could be unexpected but you’re married he’s not going to be mad at you”

“Yes he will. He could yell and get so mad he-“

“Sage breath.” She hadn’t even realized she was hyperventilating, slowly trying to regain her breath and nodding. “What am I going to do?”

Mills wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug, which from an outsider's perspective is hilarious given Sage is a good foot taller than Mills. “You have me, and you have Faolan. If it’s negative then you just had a scare and should go to the doctor to make sure everything is okay. If it’s positive, well, we’ll take it step by step”

“You have to go check it”

“I’m sorry no I’m not checking your pee stick-“

“I can’t check it”

“It’s _your_ pee stick-“

“Mills-“

“Grape girl-“

“Please?” Sage said quietly, her breath picking up again and her eyes stinging, giving Mills a pleading look. “I can’t look at it. I can’t-“ It was one thing to put the concept out into the world, but the results of the test would solidify her worst fear. She clutched her cardigan tighter as tears started to fall down her face. She heard the all too familiar and haunting shouts of her grandmother in the back of her head, choosing new insults like ’ _slut, whore, and disgrace_ ’ instead. Her breath got caught in her throat and she shut her eyes, hiding her face in her knees.

“ _Shit_ okay okay, I’ll go check it, I’ll check it” Mills’s voice sounded like it was coming from far away, her hand rubbing Sage’s back in the hopes to help ground her before standing. “I’ll be right back”

Sage nodded, not looking up as she heard Mills step away and down the hall to the bathroom. What did make her look up was the sound of keys outside the apartment door. “No no no no no-“ Sage scrambled off of the sofa in a panic, her eyes searching for a place to hide instinctively. She raced down the hall to their bedroom, spotting the closet door and running to it. She opened it and stepped inside the dark and cramped space, pressing her back into their coats and sinking down along the wall until she was a little ball again. She covered her mouth as she heard them talking outside.

“Sage? Where- oh Mills! What are you doing here?”

“Uhh Sage invited me over”

“I didn’t get enough sweets did I-“

“I’m not hungry- but Faolan-“

“Do you know where Sage is?”

“She’s not in the living room? Shit fuck fuck-“

“Mills? What’s going on?”

“Uh well…”

Sage couldn’t hear the next part of their conversation, her heart dropping to the pit of her stomach as she waited with bated breath.

“Fa? Are you alright?” Mills asked, and it was followed by rushed footsteps and something in Gaelic neither Sage nor Mills could understand. There was silence again for what felt like forever, and tears rolled down Sage’s face uncontrollably. “What does it say?”

“...we need to find Sage” His voice was deep and serious, any excitement or life he had previously gone. She heard the heavy footsteps and **tap** of his staff against the floor as they searched, calling for Sage in the living room and guest room. She didn’t reply though. Why should she when she already knew what would happen?

She didn’t hear the closet door opening, too deep into the deep spiral of thoughts running through her mind. She didn’t hear them calling her name and crouching down in front of her. She shook off their hands when they connected to her skin, shrinking back in on herself even more. She muttered ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again, not looking at whoever was in there with her.

“Grape girl?” She finally heard Mills’s voice cutting through the turmoil and she was dragged back into the situation, her eyes meeting Faolan’s red ones and Mill’s green ones. Mills looked like she was about to beat someone up for kicking a puppy. Faolan looked worried and confused...shocked.

“I’m sorry-”

“Shh Sage don’t apologize” Mills muttered quietly, Faolan sitting down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. Mills crouched down and sat in front of the couple, her hands on Sage’s. “You’re going to be okay. We’ll figure this out.

Sage looked down and closed her eyes. “Positive then?”

There was a moment of silence. “Yeah...yeah honey it’s positive”

“Fucking hell…This is all my-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.”

“But it is. It’s me- We shouldn’t even be able to have kids. How-”

“It doesn’t matter” Faolan finally spoke, his voice gravely and overpowering, the sound forcing Sage to look back to him. “It doesn’t matter how it happened. We could...argue and fight about or we can make sure you’re okay”

Sage didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t yelling, he wasn’t leaving, he...stayed. “You’re not mad at me?”

Faolan shook his head. “No. I’m shocked and maybe after a second I’ll react like how a husband _should_ react when they find this out but...Sage I could never be mad at you for this.”

“I’d hope not. It does take two people to make a baby.”

“Mills!”

“What?? It’s true and you know it.”


End file.
